Sealed With a Kish
by Author-in-exile
Summary: Who is leaving unsigned letters and gifts on Ichigo's front porch? When she falls in love with the unknown person, will she be disappointed at the signature that is finally on the bottom of the letters? *SORRY, DISCONTINUED, as of 6/23/11*
1. A Heartbreaker

Hi!

I know I've been gone for a while, but school started again so it's not my fault.

Here are the SUPER people who reviewed.

**Wolf's girl Mika-Chan**

**Xo_The_Kitterfly_Mew_Mew_oX**

**Natalie**

**Xx Emo B---- xx (Gomenasai, but I can't put your real name)**

**Essence of Gold**

**Twilight fan 16**

This story is my first with chapters, AND I've taken a simple request from my friend Essence of Gold. (It will be in the next chapter, promise!)

Also, Mika, I'm sorry about the way you sound at first. It will get better!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo mew mew, or I wouldn't whine about the ending to my friends all the time.

*punches the air*

Ready, let's go!

**Sealed with a Kish**

**Chapter One: A messy Break-up**

Ichigo woke up to her loud alarm, sat up and stretched.

"Yaaawn… I wonder where I will go with Masaya-kun today." Ichigo wondered aloud.

She looked lazily over at the clock on her bedside table.11:30.

"KYAAAAAAA!" Ichigo ran around the room, hurrying to get dressed and eat breakfast quickly. She ran into the door in her hurry.

"Oww…." She complained, and then ran out the front door, pigtails flying behind her. She sped down the street, and arrived at the station. She looked up at the clock above the platform. 12:00.

"Whew…" At least she had made it in time.

"Momomiya-san?" His voice rang over the babbling crowd.

"AOYAMA-KUN!!!" She ran into his arms happily.

"Ready to go, Ichigo-hime?" He asked.

She giggled and nodded yes. They rode the subway train to the museum. They viewed all the beautiful artwork hanging on the walls of the gallery, and the intricate sculptures on stands.

"Waah… they're so beautiful." Ichigo gasped, her eyes sparkling. Masaya chuckled.

"Not as beautiful as you, Ichigo." Ichigo blushed and turned her face away.

"L-let's go now." They walked outside to the sunny, clear day. The sunlight made Ichigo feel warm and safe, like there wasn't a care in the world. She then spotted a café across the street, and they went to get lunch. After sharing a nice lunch, the young couple walked hand-in-hand to the park near the café. The only other people there was a girl jogging down the path, her medium length black hair bobbing on her shoulders. Her purple-black hair matched her black and purple clothes nicely. The headphones stuck firmly in her ears were royal purple as well. Ichigo and Masaya went to sit on a park bench near the path.

"Aah… What a nice day. Aoyama-kun, I love you so-" Ichigo was cut off by a loud yell coming from down the path.

"Saya-kun! Fancy seeing you here!" The girl who had been jogging walked up and gave Masaya a one-armed hug.

"Mika-Chan, how-_nice_ to see you." Masaya said uncomfortably.

Meanwhile, Ichigo's head was spinning.

"Mika-Chan? Saya-kun? Anou, maybe they are-close friends! Or... Cousins! Yes, my Masaya –Kun would never cheat on me! Right?"

"Ichigo-san!" Masaya shouted, waving his hand in Ichigo's face. Ichigo's expression went from dreamy to confused.

"Nani?!" Mika chuckled.

"Uuh... Momomiya-san, this is my friend Mika." Masaya said.

"Aww… Just a friend, ne? I am Saya-kun's girlfriend, Mika Zuki." Mika held out a hand to Ichigo, smiling sweetly.

Ichigo couldn't believe it. First, she thought she had misheard. Then, rage grew in her eyes.

"No you are NOT! I am Masaya-kun's girlfriend! He loves me!" Ichigo screamed, tears now running down her face. She sat down and tried to be calm.

"Nani? Girlfriend?" Mika pulled back, and looked at Masaya, her eyes questioning.

"When did you meet her? I thought you said you'd be in Kyoto with your dad on a business trip for this month. In March you said I was the only girl for you, at the museum, you said I was more beautiful than any of the sculptures!" Mika shouted.

"Yes, Mika, but…" He fumbled for words. Mika looked to be deep in thought.

"Oh, I see…" Mika's tone held an air of knowledge, and she turned away from Masaya's face.

"Matte… You said that in March your father was also on a business trip! You also took me to the museum, you said I was beautiful! Aoyama-kun, what haven't you been telling me!" Ichigo yelled, realization coming to her.

"I, well, I, Anou…" He bit his lip. "_This would ruin everything. At least it's only two. If the other 4 found out…"_He winced at the thought.

"How many girls have you used this on?" Mika asked suddenly.

Masaya's eyes turned to her. _Did she know?_

"How many hearts have you broken, how many lives have you torn apart, how many girls have had to feel how Ichigo-san and I do now?" Ichigo looked up at Mika, who's expression was dreamy, unfocused. Ichigo felt a surge of respect toward the girl.

"Ichigo-san. Let's leave Aoyama-san here. Maybe he will think about the things he's done." Mika began to walk away, down the path. Then, she turned abruptly and slapped Masaya across the face. Hard. Ichigo jumped to her feet and followed suit. Both girls turned away again, to leave behind a dazed Masaya. He could only watch the retreating girls' figures as they walked briskly away. They linked arms, in a silent agreement. This day would not be forgotten, ever.

They walked to the train station together, where they parted, promising to see each other again.

Ichigo rode the train home, her eyes full of tears.

_No, I won't cry. Not in this public place. But, I still can't believe Aoyama would do that to me. Maybe he just…No. It was time to stop forgiving him. He wasn't the perfect, like everyone seemed to think. I wouldn't tell a soul._

She ran off the train, and burst into her house. There was a note on the refrigerator. Ichigo's parents had gone out and would not be home for a while. Ichigo sighed, and ran up to her room, where she promptly collapsed onto her bed, buried her face in her pillows, and cried herself to sleep.

A certain green haired alien frowned slightly. He had seen it all, and his amber eyes narrowed to slits at the sight of his Koneko-chan crying. That Masaya boy had hurt her. Not to mention many other girls as well. Kisshu had seen something that made him even more disgusted with Aoyama. Something Ichigo and Mika had not.

_Ichigo and Mika walked arm-in-arm away from Masaya._

_Kisshu smiled to himself, pleased by the outcome, yet somewhat repulsed._

_How could one person break so many hearts?_

_Just then, Masaya's cell phone rang, and he answered._

"_Moshi, Moshi? Oh, hello Kyuuri-chan! Yes, I happen to be free .Would you like to meet me at the museum? Sounds good. Love you! Bye!" Masaya walked away, whistling brightly. Kisshu stayed frozen. Mika and Ichigo just broke up with him, and now he's going to pull that stunt on another girl? He had to tell Ichigo, when she felt better. Oh! Ichigo was leaving! He teleported to the train station as quickly as possible. _

Ugh. The memory gave Kisshu shudders. How could one person be so nonchalant, even while smashing another person's heart? Masaya would regret hurting Ichigo and those other girls.

"For your evil actions, I will make you pay." Kisshu said quietly, a devilish smirk on his face.

He teleported away.

Me: So, how was chapter 1?

Kisshu: I was barely in it.

Me: I know, but the next chapter is all you, Kisshy!

Kisshu: Don't call me that.

Masaya: You made me sound like a terrible person again.

Me: I only type the truth. *hand over heart*

Kisshu: *doubles over in laughter* Oh, that's why I love you, pear-Chan.

Me: Anyhoo, please review! (Rhyme! ^^) Prize winner, you will be, if you so choose featured in the next STORY, not CHAPTER. This story's special character is Mika-Chan. I will publish other stories while this one is going on, so you still pick which pilot you want.

Cyber muffins for reviewers!

Bye for now!


	2. A cell phone, and sweet revenge

Hey Everyone!

I'm back!

Thank you everyone who reviewed! I am momentarily grateful!

I think I'll take a moment to note my inspirations for this story.

Right now, I am inspired by my sister, whose carefree and pure spirit constantly makes me smile and laugh. She is a happy and beautiful person, and will always be, to me. Thank you, and I love you.

Also, thanks to my friends. You are all so dear to me, and make me laugh every day. You mean the world to me.

To the music that inspires me. (None of which I own, ne?)

– Angel in the Night, Basshunter.

-Kiss Me, Sixpence None the Richer.

You Belong With Me, Taylor Swift.

Crush, David Archuleta.

Ok, that's what inspires me. Guess what? It's my birthday! Yesh! Yes, this is my gift to you on my birthday. I got cake, and cookies, and Kisshu paraphernalia. (Which one was the yummiest?) Knowing that you're reading my work means more to me than you may know. Thank you.

Shall we begin?

Disclaimer: I do not own any movies, songs, or Tokyo Mew Mew characters used in this Fanfiction. (Despite the many times I wished to Kami I did.)

*Yes, Essence of Gold, your requested bit is in this chapter.*

**Sealed With a Kish**

**Chapter 2: 1 Cell phone, and Sweet Revenge.**

_How could one person be so nonchalant, even while smashing another person's heart? Masaya would regret hurting Ichigo and those other girls. _

"_For your evil actions, I will make you pay." Kisshu said quietly, a devilish smirk on his face._

_He teleported away._

Kisshu smirked to himself as he teleported away from Ichigo's window. He knew just how to get back at that Masaya. He knew of those human 'cell phone' devices. They held lists of the people you had called, if he wasn't mistaken. And those 're-dial capabilities' humans would pay more money to get. If only Ichigo had known to look earlier, she wouldn't be hurt now. He clenched his teeth, his sharp fangs digging into his tongue. Masaya would pay, definitely.

Kisshu appeared outside Masaya's window. He carefully slid the glass aside, glancing about the sparse room for the small electronic. On all the tables and the desk stood photos of Masaya posing in the museum camera booth, a different girl next to him in each photo. Kisshu glanced away, repulsed. Then, on the small bedroom table, he saw it. A silver, thin mechanism, Kisshu could easily have crushed it between two fingers, but he didn't. He scooped it up, and teleported away.

He arrived in the ship a moment later. As he walked to his room, he passed the large living room. Pai and Lettuce were on the couch, hands clasped. Lettuce was asleep in Pai's lap, her green hair falling delicately around her face. Pai's head rested on Lettuce's shoulder, and he was sleeping as well, indigo eyes closed peacefully. The DVD player was on, and the room was dark. Kisshu went to turn off the player, and tripped on something as he walked across the room. An empty tissue box? As he looked harder, they were all over the room, and the trash cans were full of tissues. Huh? Kisshu picked up the DVD case from the entertainment center. P.S. I Love You. Kisshu rolled his eyes. So much for Pai being emotionless. He continued to make his way upstairs, and stopped at an olive green door in the hallway. He entered his room, and flopped down on the pine colored bed spread. He scanned lazily through Masaya's call history. He found the four most called numbers. He selected the first one, and listened to the ring. One ring… Two rings… Three…Then, a girl's voice picked up.

"Aoyama-kun?" She asked into the receiver.

"No. This is a _friend_ of his, and I wanted you to know that…" Kisshu went on to tell her the whole truth about Masaya and the other girlfriends. She listened attentively, and wanted to pass on the news to the other girls herself. Kisshu gladly gave her the phone numbers of the other 3 girls. Kisshu hung up the phone, a smug smile plastered on his pale face. His amber eyes gleamed, and he went off to wait for Kyuuri to call again. This was not something he could miss.

Kyuuri hung up the phone quickly. She sat down on her bed, processing what she had just heard. Masaya was a terrible person, and he had broken many hearts. Shock faded from her, and was replaced by anger. How dare he! Hurting not only me, but countless other girls as well. She dialed the first number Masaya's, _friend,_ had given her. Another girl's voice picked up.

"Mikari Moshiwara, hello?" said the voice.

"Hello, this is Kyuuri Ishatani, and I have some information regarding your boyfriend, Masaya Aoyama..." Kyuuri proceeded until all three girls knew the truth. They had all arranged to meet in the park, at 4 o clock the next day.

Now, all that was left… Kyuuri dialed Masaya's home number, and talked with him for a while, trying not to let the hurt show in her voice. She arranged a date with him at 4 o clock, in the park. He would regret this…

The next day, Masaya Aoyama walked to the park. He whistled briskly, as the light breeze ruffled his hair. He reached a park bench and sat down. He waited until the clock near the fountain struck four. Then, 4 girls walked in a line up to him. His eyes grew huge. It had to be a coincidence.

"Kyuuri-chan, Hawani-chan, Mikari-san, Tsukii-san, are you all friends?" He asked.

"Well, we didn't even know each other until I figured it out." Kyuuri replied.

"Figured it out? What are you talking about?" He lied, trying to ignore the knowing looks he saw in the girls' eyes.

"Masaya. We know that you have been using us. All of us. We refuse to let you break any more hearts." Hawari said bluntly.

"Let this serve as your reminder of us." Tsukii said, and promptly walked up to Masaya. She raised her hand and slapped him across the face. All the other three followed suit, and left the park together. Masaya stood alone, his face red and sore. His eyes were still huge, and his mouth hung slightly agape. He began walking home, shaking his head. He blinked repeatedly, as if trying to shake away a bad dream.

"But how…" He muttered to himself.

From his perch in the tree above the park, Kisshu was nearly dying of laughter. His golden eyes watered, and he wiped them, his thin frame still shaking from laughing so hard. Now that Masaya-baka was taken care of, he could care for Ichigo. What could he do to make her feel better?

FIN

Ok, so how was this chapter? I loved writing it, especially all the Pai/Lettuce stuff. (And fluff) I'm on a rhyming roll!

I give you cyber muffins and a Masaya voodoo doll for reviewing.

Masaya: That chapter wasn't nice.

Kisshu: *laughing* For you.

Me: I am the author, so I say… No more Masaya. No lines, bits, POVs, nothing. What do you think, Kisshu?

Kisshu: Best. Idea. Ever.

Masaya: -----------

Kisshu: *laughing loudly* Haha, he can't speak because you said so.

Me: Praise the mighty author god that is me.

Review! Could you really let that beautiful button there go to waste?

*click click*


	3. Newest AN!

Hello everyone! This is a quick AN to tell you all about what will be going on with this story. I WILL be writing more, but it might be a while (I have to think!). I hope that minna-san will be able to handle waiting for just a little bit longer! Here's to wishing this story good luck with it's ending two chapters! A super-special hanks to Cherry-chan123 for writing to me and inspiring me to get moving! Lots of love!

Kisshu: Lexi-chan, what's with this sudden energy?

Me: I don't know, maybe it's all the notes I got from my friends!

Kisshu: It's good for you, so don't stop being so bubbly!

Me: Hai. Aw, I haven't rhymed this time.

Masaya: -.

Kisshu: Anou,that was a rhyme.

Me: Keh? Oh, it was! Yatta!

Zakuro-san: GET ON WITH IT.

Me: Hai, hai, taijyou! *

*Aye, aye, captain!


End file.
